


It's a Piece of Cake

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Dominant, Male Anal Play, Male Submissive, Voyeurism, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: "Sarah Williams you have quite the mean streak in you...thank the gods it's only in bed."(Based off of an anon submission I found on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeetleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful and gorgeous BeetleQueen *Smooch* Hope I did that anon some justice!!

He could do this. He could do this. He was the King of freaking Goblins, surely he could handle a sexual challenge.

Jareth had no idea how things had escalated so quickly this morning. It was only playful banter; yet here he was, on his back, legs spread, trying to resist the urge to buck his hips as Sarah slid a butt plug inside him. "Oh fuck!" He felt his cock twitch with life, the plug pressing against something delicious inside him. Sarah chuckled, looking up at Jareth from between his legs, "Does that feel good?" He whimpered, nodding excitedly, all reservations lost for the moment. "Is that a forfeit I hear? So soon?" Sarah loved dominating Jareth, loved how submissive and vocal he could be. Plus he loved to let her fuck his ass, that was really good too.

The challenge was simple: Jareth had to wear a butt plug while he and Sarah ran their usual errands. If he came without permission, he got punished. If he safe-worded, and had to have the plug removed, it was a forfeit (which usually just meant no sex that night). But if he won...if he won he could tease and torment his precious Sarah until her body was both thoroughly exhausted, and thoroughly pleased. He had been aching to try wax play with her, feeling his cock throb at just the thought of painting her beautiful curves, watching as she squirmed and whined, so he had to win this...he HAD to.  
\----  
"How are you feeling?"  
What sort of question was that? Jareth squirmed in his seat as he and Sarah sped down the road. 'How was he feeling?' He was desperate for an orgasm, his cock refusing to go down. The beginning of the day had started off rather well. The plug, while a bit distracting, hadn't created too much of a stir in the king while he cleaned, and laundered various things in the house. To be frank, he was moderately aroused at almost any given time of day, and he didn't need a butt plug to get it started, either.

But now- sat in the car, hitting pothole after maddening pothole, it was insanity, or ecstasy...he wasn't sure. His current position made the plug rub harder against his prostate, even the slightest adjustment sending bolts of pleasure shooting through Jareth's body. He hadn't anticipated that when he brazenly told Sarah this would be 'A piece of cake', and Jareth had a feeling that she was counting on that. 

"I'm hornier than an Ork in heat, Precious, but other than that I'd say I'm fine." Sarah snorted, failing at masking her laughter. She had to admit that Jareth had been doing pretty well today, she had expected to catch him touching himself, or at least messing with the plug when he figured she wasn't around. So far the only thing Sarah was noticing was the way he had begun to rock in his car seat; at first side-to-side and then back and forth. "You can always say the word you know? I'll pull over and let you take it out, lest you make a mess of something." 

Jareth violently shook his head, feeling his cock throb at the tone of voice she was using. "No way...I'm fine, just feeling a bit faint from the constant redirection of blood." Okay, so that was a bit of an understatement, but he couldn't just admit that she was right could he! 

The wheels in his head began to turn counterclockwise, something they only did when the fae was up to no good. His smirk was devilish, most definitely not going by unnoticed by Sarah, who was curious (and also a bit aroused). If there was anything to put you on high alert, a horny, mischievous, anal-loving Goblin King had to be at the top of your list. 

"Mmh, how much longer till we get there Sarah?" Jareth was fidgeting again, every roll of his hips nearly sealing his fate. His plan was perfect, absolutely perfect, and he couldn't have been more excited to execute it. If he could embrace the pleasure coursing through him instead of trying to resist it, perhaps he could distract his beloved Sarah, get her mind on other things...like his leaking cock. He would really have to ham it up though, Jareth knew just how serious Sarah was about being a good Dom. He mentally thanked the gods for the fact that they both had an exhibitionism kink, and that they were currently on a busy highway.

"Thirty minutes...why?" Jareth whined, rocking in his seat again. He noticed the way Sarah's grip tightened on the steering wheel, fighting a shit-eating grin; it was working, or at least, it was working a little bit. "N- No reason Precious..." Sarah chuckled, trying to keep her mind on the groceries, rather than the whorish display being put on by a certain Goblin King. She white knuckled the steering wheel, visions of rosy, pointed ears and muffled variations of her name beginning to fog her brain. He was doing this on purpose, trying to throw her off to see if he could get the bet called off. It wasn't the first time Jareth had tried something like this; it would, however, be the first time he tried it and it didn't work. Sarah was determined to win this, and if that meant walking through Tesco in soaked panties...so be it.

Christ she was good, it didn't even seem like Sarah was fazed. Jareth needed to up the game a bit more if he wanted to win this. He unlaced the front of his shirt a bit, exposing a pale sliver of chest before moving to remove his gloves. If there was anything that he had learned from being with Sarah, it was that she had a thing for his naked hands. She had confided in him post coital one time, saying how he only removed his gloves when they were going to bathe or fuck; something he hadn't noticed, really. But it seemed that his precious Sarah had been conditioned to grow rather aroused any time she saw the gloves come off.

Was it a dirty, dirty move? Yes. Did that bother Jareth? Never.

"Gods, is it hot in here? Do you mind if I crack the window a bit Precious?" Sarah nodded innocently, completely unaware of the Goblin Kings current appearance. Well- at least she would have been, had he not moaned when the cool air ran across his skin. She sped up a bit more, her grip causing the steering wheel to practically beg for forgiveness. She looked over at Jareth, chest heaving as he panted; when had he unlaced his shirt? "Y- You doing alright Jareth?" Sarah's voice fought to remain steady, her focus slowly shifting from groceries to the wretched, horrible, unbelievably arousing fae in the seat next to her. He didn't answer her, a small whimper and a nod of the head all it seemed he could muster. At this rate they'd never get to Tesco, and she still had to give Pico his bath...

"Mmh, Sarah please..." One of Jareth's hands snaked inside his breeches and he teasingly stroked himself, naked skin awash with goosebumps. "Please Precious, I wanna come for you so badly...it feels so good." Sarah's mouth fell open and she had to remind herself that they were still on the road. Who the hell did he think he was? Whimpering with his legs apart like that, and continuing to edge himself!? Oh, she was gonna fuck the life out of him. 

She took a different route, leading them into the lower South end of the city. If Jareth wanted to play, then they were gonna play properly. "I don't think I said anything about touching yourself Jareth," His eyes opened, and Sarah noticed the way both his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a bright port-wine color. "If you want a reward then you'll take that hand out of your pants and wait like a good little goblin." She felt her confidence blooming, arousal only furthered at the whine that Jareth tried to hide. "We're almost there, you'll be fine." He raised an eyebrow at her, suddenly aware that this was NOT the way to the grocery store. 

Sarah pulled into an old abandoned parking garage, making sure that they could still hear the traffic and people. Jareth looked around, an adorably confused expression painting his face. "Where are we?" His cock throbbed when he realized what was about to happen, and he wasn't sure what he wanted more; to fuck, or to be fucked. 

"Get in the back seat, and take your pants off." Sarah watched in amusement as Jareth scrambled, throwing his seat belt off before practically diving into the back of the car. She stepped out, deciding to draw this out for as long as possible, and slowly took off her jeans. Jareth watched her from inside the car, almost embarrassed by how aroused he was, still rocking against the plug. Sarah finally joined him, straddling his lap as they splayed out in the back seat, struggling to ignore the leaking cock nudging her skin. "We're going to do this my way, because you can't stop wriggling, and because you promised to be my slave all those years ago.." Jareth whined in response, trying to move against both her and the toy he was wearing, a wanton display that went straight to Sarah's core. 

"Please..." Jareth's voice was small and impossibly innocent as he looked up at Sarah, itching to slip his hands underneath her shirt. She complied, but only a little, tearing the offending material off; her own lust quickly becoming too much. "Don't move, or I'll put you in that chastity belt when we get home." Jareth nodded, despite the temptation of being in chastity, and let Sarah take the reigns. 

"Oh fuck.." Sarah smirked when he gasped, slowly sinking down onto his length until she was sat in his lap. Jareth was always very vocal, and she loved it, especially when he whimpered or moaned some stretched version of her name. Her hips rolled against him, pleasure coursing through her body as the head of his cock pressed against her g spot. The intention was to only move her hips a bit, to refuse Jareth the pleasure of thrusting into her, Sarah wanted to see if the combination of slower, gentler frictions could make him come. 

"You're so hard for me Jareth, do you like your new toy? Is that why you're so excited?" Jareth moaned, unable to form words as Sarah moved in his lap. His sweet, innocent Sarah, the once young and petulant champion of the Labyrinth had an absolutely filthy mouth (and an even filthier mind that he did so love to explore). Every roll of her hips pushed him against the seat in the car, which pushed the plug firmer against his prostate. He ached for something rougher, for Sarah to bind his hands and ruin the shocks in her car from harsh, greedy movements (perhaps they could do that next week). This slow pace though, this slow pace was torture, the build up was unbearable...and he loved it.

He pulled Sarah down into a desperate kiss, humming when she deepened it, her hips still grinding against his own. She bit down on his bottom lip, and Jareth feared if she did it again he'd come, his cock twitching harshly inside her. It was the best type of overload, hot and wet, the feeling of her soft curves underneath his hands as she gripped his hair...it was maddening ecstasy.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sarah mewled, her movements beginning to speed up; she was getting close. It seemed that he wasn't the only one a bit too eager...

Jareth sucked on his fingers, trailing them down between their bodies until he reached her clit, swollen and desperate for some attention. "Let me make you come, I want you to come so badly.." His submission always riled Sarah up, and more often than not, also pushed her over the edge. Jareth knew exactly which buttons to push to get his Precious to climax.

Sarah nodded, completely abandoning her original plan as she began to bounce in Jareth's lap, the sound of their coupling mixing with the rocking of the car. She was much closer than expected, the slow buildup torture for Jareth, but perfect for her; add in his submission, and she was soon to be an orgasmic mess. His fingers drew small, tight circles over her clit, tensing every muscle in her body, pushing her further and further into their pleasure. Sarah moved with reckless abandon, suddenly craving the sound of their bodies coming together, and she didn't care who else heard either. "God- Jareth!" 

Her undoing was music to Jareth's ears, every high pitched whimper and whine intensified by the feeling of her coming around his length. It was all too much for him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't. Jareth's own climax slammed into him, and the Goblin King swore he could see stars as spurt after spurt of himself was shot into his lover. He held tightly to Sarah's hips, humming as she slowly rolled them, milking his cock. She had to have been aware that every move pressed on the toy inside him; she just enjoyed overstimulating him, making him squirm. Jareth was always so sensitive after he came, in Sarah's opinion it would be downright rude to not milk him of everything he had to give her.

They both laid in the back of Sarah's car, slick with sweat and trying to catch their breath. Jareth was humming, peppering small kisses along every expanse of skin he could reach, doting on his Queen for such an exquisite performance. She simply smiled, gently running her fingers through his wild hair, enjoying the affection and basking in the afterglow. "I say this is a draw...but next time you're going down." Jareth smirked, beginning to kiss down Sarah's neck towards her chest. "I don't need a challenge to go down on you, Precious." He winked, laughing when she swatted at his shoulder. "You still want to go for groceries?" She nodded, the two of them slowly sitting up together, looking around for their clothes. 

Jareth had used magic to dress himself, and was juggling two small crystals in his hand, the look on his face letting Sarah know that he was up to no good. "What's on your mind?" He flashed a sinful grin towards Sarah, teasing his still ungloved hand along the inside of her thigh. "I've got a challenge for you...but win or lose, you'll love the outcome." Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him as she slipped back into her shirt, having given up on finding her panties.

"What do you say, I put these inside you," He juggled the two crystals dramatically, watching as Sarah's face reddened at the idea. "I'll slip them inside, you'll get dressed, and we'll go get the groceries. First person to beg for mercy loses." She nodded eagerly, competitive and sexually insatiable.

"You're on Goblin King.."


	2. Crystal Ecstasy and Bargain Brand Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's a Piece of Cake' cont.  
> Jareth and Sarah are almost done with the days errands (minus their brief interlude in the car park) but can they make it through grocery shopping without causing a scene??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so many requests to add on to this fic since it was posted, and who am I to say no?? (I've kinda been wanting to add on to it too tbh)  
> (This one may or may not be more in Sarah's POV, because the first chapter was mainly Jareth's POV)
> 
> Also, Beets bby, I am so sorry that you had a rough day. Ily and I hope this shitstorm helps you feel better <3

Jareth's lips curled up in a devilish smile as he laid between Sarah's legs, his fingers gently sliding in and out of her. They were still in that abandoned parking garage, though Sarah insisted they open a few windows to help defog the windshield. She had accepted Jareth's challenge just as eagerly as he had accepted hers, and now here they were, the situation deathly similar to the one from this morning. "Mm, after the ride you just gave me Precious, these crystals should be a piece of cake." He smirked, taking his fingers away from her to suck them clean, moaning around them as if her taste alone were pure ecstasy. "These may feel a bit cold darling, but I promise they'll get better." Sarah nodded, her hips searching for friction as Jareth teased the first crystal at her entrance.

Her body welcomed it, eagerly pulling it deep inside as the second one was pushed in as well. Jareth was practically purring, watching the way his precious Sarah moved as she adjusted to the crystals inside her. He rolled a much smaller, third one in his hand, that wicked glint present as ever. He took the crystal into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before pushing it inside, hearing a satisfying 'clink' as it bumped into the others. "Christ, Jareth, how am I supposed to walk with these?" Sarah's face was flushed; the crystals were so weighty...this would definitely be interesting.  
~

They were almost done shopping, all Sarah needed now were some of those tinned peaches, maybe some granola, and honey for Jareth. "Precious, I don't wish to alarm you, but you're taking awfully unusual steps. Are you feeling alright?" He had that mischievous grin on his face again, the one that let Sarah know he was up to something. "They're only unusual because I'm stuffed full of your sex crystals...how does your plug feel?" The other couple in the aisle with them scoffed before rushing away, making both Jareth and Sarah laugh. "My plug feels fantastic, although I'd prefer that gorgeous lavender colored cock that came in the mail the other day." Jareth's deadpan was impressive, always had been, of course Sarah wasn't so sure he was joking this time..

The crystals moved with her every step, rubbing and pressing against all the right spots inside her; quickly creating a wet spot in the panties Jareth had begrudgingly given back. Sarah took a steadying breath as they gathered up the oatmeal and honey, it felt like the crystals were...vibrating?

"You bastard," Jareth couldn't hide his smirk, eyes raking down Sarah's body to rest on her arse. He hadn't told her that the crystals would be enchanted when he made the challenge, knowing she wouldn't have accepted it if she knew. "Me? Precious, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Sarah rolled her eyes, attempting to distract herself as they headed over to the tinned fruits. The crystals felt like they were getting hot, no- maybe they were getting cold? It was so hard to pinpoint, every time she thought she had their pattern figured out they would change. It was dangerously arousing.

"What exactly did you enchant these crystals t-" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jareth to run into her as she gripped the shopping cart. "Precious?" She let out a shaky breath, and Jareth noticed the way her thighs were pressed together; unable to resist his smirk.

"They feel good, don't they," He moved so that he was pressed against her back, encouraging her to keep walking. All the other customers probably just thought they were a very affectionate couple, completely oblivious to Sarah's impending orgasm, and Jareth's lethal erection. 

"When we get home I am going to ruin that peachy ass of yours, you won't sit for a week." Sarah's threat had the opposite affect on Jareth, his cock twitching eagerly as they completely ignored the rest of their list. "Wait, where are we going?" They had turned off into the home decor section which, for whatever reason, seemed to always be empty. Jareth just shrugged, seeming to enjoy the anticipation as he dragged out their journey.

He had designed the crystals to be the ultimate pleasure object(s), always changing; whether it be in size, hardness, temperature, or vibration level. The smaller one was secretly his favorite though, he had enchanted it with numerous aphrodisiacs that, as Sarah moved, would slowly be absorbed into her body. Sex magic wasn't real, but he could most certainly bend the rules to enhance what was already there. 

"Jareth," Sarah's voice was breathier than before, her cheeks a bit flushed as she turned to look at him. "Jareth, we need to go." He nodded in agreement, no intention to end this game early, in sight. 

"Is that a forfeit I hear Sarah? Already?" Jareth lazily wrapped his arms around her hips, snaking a hand down between Sarah's legs; his palm pressing against her flesh, encouraging the crystals. Sarah whined, squirming in his grasp. "A forfeit, from me- n-never.." 

Her false facade was beginning to crack, the combination of elements too much to handle. Jareth was going to win, Sarah could feel it. 

"Now Precious, that doesn't sound very convincing." Jareth was beginning to work the zipper down on Sarah's jeans, having popped the button without her knowing. He kept her pressed close as his hand slipped inside her panties, his cock throbbing harshly at the wetness he found. 

She startled at the feeling of Jareth's naked hand exploring between her folds, her face and neck turning deep purple. "Jareth! Are you mad? We're in the grocery store!" He chuckled, gently tracing small circles over her engorged clit, reveling in the way her body melted for him. "I might be, but you're just as mad for getting off in the grocery store."

His teeth grazed along her ear, causing chills to wash over Sarah's body. If they got caught Sarah would never hear the end of it from her father, gods, she cringed at the thought of having to ask him to bail her out because of 'indecent exposure in public'.

"You're overthinking things, love..." Jareth's voice pulled her from her thoughts, his fingers still setting a maddening rhythm against her clit. "B- But what about the other people?" The fae gave a dark chuckle as he eased her jeans the rest of the way open, purring when Sarah's legs parted to accommodate his hand again. "Do you think I'd let anyone other than myself watch you come? Tisk tisk Sarah.." 

True, they were in the grocery store, but Jareth had glamoured them at the first signs of Sarah's orgasm. Only the King was allowed the honor of watching his Queen in the throes of passion. 

He whispered something in an unfamiliar language, now grinding himself against her rear, and Sarah gasped when she felt the crystals begin to shift; their temperatures rising as they slowly came together; forming something phallic, and very girthy. "Oh god!" The change in shape had shifted all of the stimulation onto Sarah's g spot, every touch causing her to wobble and pulse around the (now large) crystal inside her. Jareth was beaming, just as wound up as Sarah; one hand slid up her shirt as the other continued to push her closer to the edge. If he wasn't careful, he may come before she did..

"Mm, if you could see how delicious you look right now, completely on display as I claim you like this," His cock throbbed, threatening to empty, "I may skip the peaches completely this week...you've got something much sweeter, Precious." 

Sarah's heart was hammering against her chest, her eyes screwed tightly shut as Jareth's voice filled her head, his hands and mouth everywhere he could reach. "Oh Jareth..fuck." She whimpered when he sucked a dark mark on her neck, shivering at the feeling of his fang grazing across it. "Jareth," He picked up the pace on her clit, growling when she roughly tangled a hand into his hair in an attempt to ground herself. "Jareth!" Sarah's body was wound as tight as it could go, every muscle painfully taut as she cried out his name. Just a bit more and she'd be in complete ecstasy..

Jareth was rock solid, his ego so inflated that he was positive Sarah's chanting deemed him a God; every utterance wringing the last of his will power from his body. "Oh christ, Jareth!!" 

Sarah's orgasm was earth shattering, her body aching from the strain. She cried out, writhing in Jareth's grasp as she bucked against his hand; her legs turning to jelly as everything released. He braced her body against his own as she went limp, peppering kisses along her neck as she came down from her high. Never in all his years had the Goblin King seen someone so gorgeous and so powerful. She was perfect, especially in those few carefree moments after orgasm. 

"I win Sarah.." She gasped as the crystal was slowly eased out of her, watching intently as Jareth took the tip into his mouth, moaning as he sucked it clean. "You cheated," He smirked, twirling it in his fingers before making it vanish. "I didn't cheat, I just didn't tell you everything," She turned in his grasp, determined to swat him, but stopped when she noticed that he had untucked his shirt. 

"Jareth," His cheeks and ears were still flushed, despite his attempt at hiding it; he could definitely see some banter about this in the future. "Did you?" He blushed, slowly lifting his shirt, revealing an obvious stain on the front of his breeches. "I um- I did.." 

Sarah turned rosy at his admission, the both of them sweaty and sated as they stood together. She stood on her toes, gently pulling Jareth in for a kiss, squeaking in surprise when his hands immediately went for her butt. 

"I say this is a draw," She laughed to herself as they fixed their clothes, finally heading towards the registers to pay for their groceries. The fae scoffed, untucking the rest of his shirt before removing their glamour.

"Best two out of three? Say...after dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!!  
> Thanks to everyone who seems to enjoy the fuckery that comes out of my head  
> *Smooch* Love on ya!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life (unless you're gonna tell me it sucks lmao, don't do that)  
> Love on ya <3 *smooch*


End file.
